


Insect Bite (or The Standing Job)

by hunters_retreat



Series: 10 Jobs (or how Eliot got Under Nate's Skin) [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot and Nate are friends, Hurt Eliot, M/M, Nathan is a mastermind, Nathan takes care of Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean, I really hate bugs.”  Nate said again and Eliot ground his teeth harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insect Bite (or The Standing Job)

 

“I hate bugs.”

Eliot smiled because of all the things there were to complain about on this job; Nate was focusing on the bugs? How about the crappy food? Or the inadequate sleeping tents they had been given? Or the moldy smelling sleeping bags? Or the fact that they were on a couples retreat, pretending to be… well… a couple… having to hold hands and sleep together and if Nate pressed another kiss into his skin Eliot thought he was going to snap and just show Nate exactly what Eliot was capable of doing.

At least Eliot had been well enough prepared.When they got there he checked out the gear and was glad as hell he’d brought his own.It’d been a while since he’d needed it for actual camping.He used it all the time for other things, but not camping.

“I mean, I really hate bugs.”Nate said again and Eliot ground his teeth harder.

“Yeah, I heard you the first time.”

Nate twined his fingers in Eliot’s and it took everything in him not to pull away. When Nate moved up to whisper in Eliot’s ear he took a calm breath, trying to steady himself.

“I think they’re starting to get the wrong idea about us Eliot.” Nate said in a whisper. The tone said he was bordering on trouble but the way Nate was curling into his side said something else to the observer.

“And what idea are they getting?”

“That you can’t stand to touch me.If you’re too homophobic to handle this job you should have said it and I’d have gotten Hardison in here.”

It was too much really.He had presence of mind to pull his ear piece out and watched as Nate casually removed his so that no one would know what it was he had just done.Not that anyone was really watching him.They were on one of those long romantic walks they sent their couples on while someone on the staff went through their things and found all their personal information.People were there but not close enough to hear and not looking close enough to see that sort of thing.

He could see the confused look on Nate’s face at his action but Eliot wasn’t about to continue this… conversation… with the rest of the team listening in.

“You think I’m too homophobic to do the job, is that it Nate?”Eliot asked as he pulled Nate with him until his back was pressed against a tree trunk.He pressed closer, his body flush with Eliot’s and his lips against Nate’s ear.“Think I can’t pin you to this tree and kiss you until the only thing holding you up is me?”

He pulled back just enough to look Nate in the eye. The other man’s eyes were wide in surprise but he could see something else there as well. He wondered if Nate had even considered putting Hardison in this position or if the whole damn job was just an excuse to just be here, like this. It spurred him on.

“Think I can’t hold you underneath me, can’t make you scream until you lose your voice? That I can’t fuck you so hard you feel me for weeks afterwards?”

“Eliot…”

He cut off whatever Nate was about to say by crushing their lips together.He bit at his lower lip until Nate gasped underneath him and he took advantage and thrust his tongue into his mouth, tasting and testing him.

When he finally had to come up for air he rested his forehead against Nate’s getting his breath. “So, you can stand me.” Nate said, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Eliot took a step back and shook his head. “Oh no, they got the right idea. Right about now, I can’t stand touching you, but I think they’re missing the reasons.”

He put his ear piece back in without saying anything.He heard Sophie on the other end vying for Nate’s attention and he walked away, leaving Nate to finish the path on his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/)**10_hurt_comfort** challenge: insect bite


End file.
